


be free

by bellowbacks



Series: fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: "It'll be fun, trust me."





	be free

When Castiel woke to Dean holding a duffle bag and car keys in their bedroom doorway, he knew that he was in for some kind of trouble.

“Dean, what?” he grumbled at the shadow ringed with the light from the hallway. “What time is it?” 

Dean just grinned and held up the bag. “Get dressed and meet me by the car, okay?” 

He moved to dart away, but Cas reached his hand up. Dean noticed and raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

“What’re we doing?” Cas said, “Hunting?”

“No, not a hunt. It’ll be fun, trust me,” Dean said and then he left Cas alone in the dark room blinking blearily and wondering what he’d gotten himself into. He let himself have a moment to wake up before he pulled on jeans and one of Dean's shirts he had lent him. Though, honestly, Cas had had it for so long at this point that it wasn't really a lend anymore. 

It was fall, so he grabbed a denim jacket he had taken to wearing. Even as humanity had touched him, he couldn't quite shed the wish for a heavy coat holding him down to the ground. 

Cas left his lamp on when he left, but he grabbed his wallet- a gift from Dean- and stuck it in the pocket of his jacket. 

When he reached the entryway into the bunker, Dean was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for him. However, before Cas could even lift a hand in greeting, Dean had left through the main door, as if beckoning Cas to follow. 

So, of course, he did. 

When he exited, he saw just a glimpse of Dean going up onto the grassy roof of the bunker before he couldn't see him anymore in the late night dark, so he quickly moved towards him. It was a little chilly, so he put his hands in his pockets. 

When he got to the top, he saw a plaid blanket laid out on the grass with a cooler full of his favorite hard lemonade wrapped in string lights sitting next to... Dean. 

Dean was wearing what he usually did, and technically he looked identical to his usual appearance, but somehow, in the dim glow from the moon and the lights, he looked more ethereal than Cas had ever seen him look. 

"I, uh, I read that tonight the Milky Way is going to be more clear than it usually is, so I figured we could come out here and check it out," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Cas let a slow, small smile break his lips and he hurried to lay down next to Dean. Dean radiated warmth, and Cas leaned into it. 

The string lights clicked off, and Castiel could see every star in the sky clearer than ever before, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Dean's face, lit perfectly by the moon. 

"You were right," he said simply, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided i was going to do fictober uhh 23 minutes ago! stay tuned for more!


End file.
